All I Have
by Fran-Lizzie
Summary: Set in 3x11 Stefan and Elena Wickery Bridge story but has a different ending to the one we saw in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
**This is literally the longest first part of a story I have ever written at least I hope I have the inspiration to continue with it. I actually thought it was even longer when I was typing it up in my word document. It's seems shorter on here but it's still 1820 odd words. I usually only write around 1000 a part at most or less. Hope you all enjoy. I wasn't sure if I had made it a bit too ooc or not. Please review and let me know what you think. This is only the second Vampire Diaries fic I have written and before a couple of weeks ago I hadn't written anything in at least 3/4 years. Oh and some of the dialogue you will recognise is from the actual show but then I have my own parts nearer the end and I changed that she didn't have a call from Damon.

**All I Have**

"Stop the car Stefan!" Elena shouted out as Stefan sped on. He ignored her and continued to drive faster. "Please Stefan stop!" Elena begged him as she reached for her phone. He grabbed it from her and threw it out of the car window.

"So what's the plan Stefan? What's the big move you're making?"

"I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not going to let him make himself a new one."

"So then what are you going to do huh? Are you going to lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?"

He turns to her and says "Or maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire."

She couldn't believe he was threatening her with that. He knew more than anyone how much she didn't want to be a vampire. She had told him on that day they spent together before the ritual how she had never wanted to become one.

"Stop the car Stefan!" she shouted out again, desperate for him to listen to her, praying for her Stefan to come back but she knew it was hopeless. "Stop the car Stefan!" she shouted out again even louder.

He just ignored her request and called Klaus putting him on speaker phone.

"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice." Klaus answered.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus."

"Well that's not going to happen till I get my coffins back."

Stefan laughs and tells him. "Ok well then I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge."

Elena gasped and turned to stare at him. She couldn't believe he was threatening to do this to her in the same place where her parents died, where she had almost died, where he saved her.

"I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her." Klaus told him.

Stefan bites his wrist and forces it into Elena's mouth as she struggles trying to fight him off. But he's too strong and she can't stop the blood which is now in her system. She chokes as he pulls away from her.

"What are you doing?" she asks him still in shock that Stefan had turned so bad that he would do this to her.

"What's going on?" Klaus asks over the phone.

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire."

"You won't do it."

"Really try me. Because your coffins are next to go." Stefan replies as he starts to speed up again. "Say goodbye to your family Klaus!"

"No!" Elena screams out. "Stefan slow down!" He continues to speed up, driving faster and faster. "Stefan stop it!"

"Fine. I'll send them away. You win." Klaus tells him but Stefan continues to drive to show that he is serious.

"Stefan, Stefan stop!" Elena screams out again as Klaus also tells him to stop over the phone.

Stefan finally stops realising he has made his point.

Elena is still in disbelief that he had done this to her. Where had her Stefan gone. Right now she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She looked at him once more trying to get her breath back. Then she opened the car door and got out of the car. But Stefan wasn't going to let her get away he got out of the car too and said. "Get back in the car."

"Stay away from me."

"Elena, get in the car."

"How could you?" she turned and screamed at him. "My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me." she tells him in aguished tears.

"Look he had to believe I would do it alright. Your fear sold it."

"Well what if he hadn't."

"He did."

"Well what if he hadn't." she screamed at him louder.

"He did Elena." Stefan shouted back at her. "He backed down. He has a weakness. If I know his weakness I can destroy him."

"After everything, that's what mattered destroying Klaus." she turns away from him, she couldn't bare to look at him a second longer.

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left." He tells her and she gasps in disbelief and turns to face him again.

"You had me!"

He shakes his head. "I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet."

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?" and she wanted to so badly after this but even now she still felt the love she had felt for him ever since they had met. Even if she felt some hate for him right now, she could never hate him in the long run. He still had her heart.

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." he tells her as he turns and walks back to his car.

No she wasn't going to let him get away. He was going to listen to her. She went and stood in front of his car so he couldn't drive away.

"Get out of the way, Elena."

"No." She tells him defiently. "If you want me out of the way you're going to have to run me down cause I'm not going anywhere. Hey then I'll be a vampire and that will haunt you forever knowing you forced me into this life. Maybe I'll go and jump into that water right now. It's what you wanted isn't it and Klaus he won't be able to use me anymore. No more being used. Maybe I'm like Katherine she killed herself to get away from him."

Stefan gets out of the car and drags her away. "No, Elena you're are stronger than this. The Elena I knew would never think like this."

"Yeah well the Stefan I knew would never have threatened to turn me into a vampire by driving me over the bridge where my parents died. But you did didn't you?"

"I wasn't going to really. I just had to make him see that he had something to lose. I couldn't let him get away with destroying us."

"Really Stefan? He destroyed us? Ok so he had a huge part in it but you're the one who hasn't fought for us since you've been back. I was waiting for you to come back to me and you haven't so if anyone destroyed us in the end it was your choice."

"Oh and you think he would have let us be happy again. He would have found another way to break us apart. Cause he wants you to be with a human and have kids and continue the petrova bloodline so another doppleganger will pop up when you died to continue making his hybrids."

"Well that's never going to happen. Since we met I've loved no one but you and I don't think I ever really loved anyone before we met either not really. I never loved Matt in that way. But you and I we belong together and ok I said I never wanted to be a vampire, but things change if it's what it takes then that's what I'll become."

"No, no Elena please think about this. Maybe if we find our way back to each other and you decide you want this to happen. But not like this please not when I forced my blood into your system. I'd never be able to forgive myself. Please Elena I'm begging you don't do it."

Elena sighed and turned to him. "Ok Stefan you win. I'm not going to do anything stupid. If and when I decide to become a vampire, it won't be tonight. It would be a decision I'd make on my own, not because I was forced or felt presured to." Elena looked up into his eyes and said. "We were so happy Stefan. I wish we could be like that again. Even after tonight. I can't help it. I'll always feel this gravity - this pull towards you. I can't help but love you Stefan. I just want my Stefan back."

Stefan stares back into her eyes. Longing to be that Stefan. He wished he could. He loved her so much but so much had changed he'd killed so many people. How could she love such a monster. "Elena, I love you so much I do. But I can't I've killed so many people. How could you love a monster like me?"

"Ssh Stefan please don't. I know what you've done. I know that. But I believe you can be better again. I've seen it how good you can be. Please Stefan you can be that person again. The man I love."

Stefan sighs and pulls her into a hug. "I want to so badly Elena but I need so much help and there is still Klaus."

"I know Stefan, but please let me help you and Damon said he would help you with the blood too. I know you can do it. I believe in you."

She believed in him. That was enough for him. The woman he loved believed in him. He knew now that he would do it for her. She was the only thing that could ever stop him from giving up complete.

"Ok lets do this. I want to get back in control and be worthy of your love again. I promise Elena I will try my best. You're the only thing that has stopped me from giving up completely. I love you so much Elena." He leaned down and kissed her softly moaning into the kiss that had been so long coming. It had been so long since they had kissed and it felt amazing. He felt all the love and forgiveness and let it all full back in his feelings and humanity and it hurt but at the same time it felt good to feel love again. He had found his way back to her and he couldn't believe that after all he had done at the start of the night she had still forgiven him and they were now together again. He didn't deserve her but he was so glad that she hadn't given up on him. She was the strongest person he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****  
**Was on a bit of a roll and had the idea so decided to write some more. Haven't written smut in ages so I hope this isn't too bad. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2**

A week had now passed since that night. Stefan had given Klaus his coffins back deciding to let it go. He still wanted rid of Klaus but if it hurt Elena then it just wasn't worth it anymore. Now he had her back he would do anything to be a better man for her. Klaus hadn't bothered them since Stefan had returned the coffins but it was still lurking there under the surface threatening to pop up at anytime.

Damon had been helping him with controlling his blood lust. He was now drinking from blood bags in moderation he never let himself have too much and as long as he wasn't hurting anyone he was glad for the human blood. As Damon had told him everytime he went back to the animal diet he always ended up slipping up eventually. At least this way he got all he needed from the human blood without physically feeding and killing humans.

It was now 7pm and Elena was due to come over for a dinner date their first since they had got back together. He hoped it could be some what like old times between them.

He was cooking her favourite dinner when he heard the door open and she appeared in the kitchen doorway. He turned and smiled at her. "Hey 'lena. You look beautiful." he looked her up and down she was wearing a short purple dress which showed off her amazing figure perfectly.

She blushed and said "Why thank you Mr. Salvatore you look pretty good yourself."

"Why thank you Miss. Gilbert." he said copying her tone. She moved towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. Soon they were kissing hard and passionately.

"Mmm Stefan. I missed this so much. Why don't we make up for lost time dinner can wait till later." she said grinning as she turned to turn off the stove and dragged him by the shirt pulling him towards the door.

"Oh you're such a naughty girl 'lena. I think I know just what you need." he lifted her up and supersped them up the stairs to his bedroom. He placed her down and continued to kiss her as they fell on the bed, starting to remove each others clothing.

Stefan started to kiss down Elena's neck, starting to feel the blood rush but he managed to push it away and continued to kiss down to her chest reaching behind her and removing her bra. He took in her beautiful breasts and felt himself grow even harder at the sight of her. He trailed kisses to her left nipple and took it into his mouth sucking on it hard. Elena let out a gasp. "Stefan please."

"Tell me what you want 'lena." he smirked as she told him.

"Please Stefan. I want you to go down on me, make me come as only you ever have."

"Oh baby I've been longing to do that for so long. I'm going to enjoy this." he told her as he trailed kisses down her stomach and lifted her up to remove her panties. Now she was naked and all his for the taking. He kissed up her inner thigh before finally planting a kiss on her clit. She shivers and then moans loudly as he starts to flick his tongue over her throbbing clit.

"Oh Stefan." she cries out as he continues to lick her sweet wet core. He then plunges his tongue inside of her swirling it around. "Oh god yes. Stefan!" She cries out again. She can feel herself coming as he continues to move his tongue inside of her pussy. "Fuck ah Stefan. I'm coming. I'm coming!" She cries out as she comes all over his tongue.

He starts to kiss up her body again as she comes down from her first orgasm of the night. He reached her lips and kisses her passionately. "Mmm Stefan that was amazing thank you." She reaches down and pulls off his boxers before taking his hard cock in her hands. "I can't wait to have this inside of me, filling me as only you know how."

"Well your wait is over." He tells her as he thrusts his hard cock into her wet cunt. He keeps his pace slow at first before starting to thrust harder and faster.

"Oh god Stefan. Fuck me. Yes yes!" She cries out as he continues to pound into her tight pussy.

"You're so tight Elena. Your pussy feels so amazing around my cock." He tells her as he reaches down and starts to rub her clit as he continues to thrust inside of her.

"Oh god Stefan. Right there don't stop. Rub my clit just like that." she loved talking dirty she couldn't imagine Matt would have ever done this with her. "Stefan I want to ride you." she tells him so he flips them other and lets her be on top.

"I love it when you ride me 'lena. Seeing your breasts bounce as you do. It makes me want to come so bad."

"Oh Stefan. I love it too seeing the pleasure on your face." she tells him as she starts to move up and down on his hard cock. Starting a fast tempo, her breasts bouncing as she does. He reaches down and rubs her clit again making her come hard around him. He starts to thrust up into her keeping up the pace. "Oh god Stefan. Yes fuck I'm going to come again. Please." she cries out as she starts to have orgasm after orgasm as he continues to fuck her, tightening around him. He cries out as he finally lets himself come knowing she has been fully satisfied.

They fall back onto the bed both trying to catch their breath. "I've missed that so much Stefan. It was worth the wait. But I never want it to be that long again."

"Me too Elena. It was perfect. Everything I hoped it would be. I had dreams about how it would be and it lived up to every expectation I had."

"Oh you had dreams did you?" she teases him.

"You're always in my dreams 'lena."

"Aww Stefan, that's so sweet. You're always in my dreams too. I love you so much."

She snuggled into his chest and started to drift off in his arms.

"I love you too Elena. Always and forever." and with that they both fell into the best nights sleep they had, had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -  
**Thanks very much for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next part. I will hopefully have a longer part next time as I have more of an idea where I want this story to go now.

**Part 3**

Elena woke with a rumbling in her stomach. Stefan's arms were still tightly wrapped around her. She turned to face him and kissed him softly.

"Hmm I guess you're hungry. We never made it to dinner." He grinned kissing her again.

"Yes starving. It was so worth it though. We could get up and have it now." She told him as she looked over at the clock. It was 2 am.

"Lets do that. It'll only take a bit of heating up. Think of it as a slightly delayed midnight feast."

"I can't wait to taste your amazing cooking again." She said as she got up and pulled on her underwear and his disgarded shirt. She had really missed wearing his shirts.

Pulling on his boxers he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look so amazing in my shirts 'lena."

"And you look amazing with your bare chest on show. It's beautiful and all mine." She tells him as she runs her fingers slowly along his chest. "Come on lets go and eat, before I'm tempted to forget about food again. I'm very tempted but I best eat. I really am starving."

Stefan laughs and kisses her softly on the lips. "We've got all the time in the world for that 'lena, so lets go and get you some food."

They head downstairs and into the kitchen. Stefan starts to heat up the food while Elena gets some plates and cutlery out for them. Soon after they were sitting at the table eating the meal Stefan had prepared earlier for them. It wasn't as nice as it would have been freshly made but it was still very tasty.

"Mmm this is great Stefan. I've really missed your cooking."

"Thank you Elena. I've missed cooking for my gorgeous girlfriend too." Elena blushes and leans over the table to kiss him.

"I love you so much Stefan. I never want to be parted from you ever again. I know now, that to live forever with you, I will have to become a vampire. I'm ok with that now really.. 80 years with you at most is not enough.. and I don't want to look that much older than you."

"Elena I told you before that I want to spend forever with you. If you were to be parted from me, I really don't know if I could go on living. The only other thing would be Damon but I still don't know if that would be enough without you. I only want you to be happy. If you're sure that you want to become a vampire then I will be happy to do it.. But we need to think about what it will mean with Klaus still here. He won't be happy that he won't be able to make any more hybrids. So it's either find a way to get rid of him or we're on the run for the rest of our lives."

"I know Stefan. It's what I want to be with you forever. I wasn't really thinking about Klaus just then, I forget about everything when I'm with you Stefan. But it's what I want. Maybe in a year or two though. If we can see if Bonnie or anyone else has a way of destroying Klaus."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. Hold off for a bit and see what happens. I love you Elena. Human or Vampire as long as it's your choice I'm happy with whatever you decide to become or if you stay human. I will always love you."

They continued to eat and suddenly Stefan had a thought. "Elena, we could ask Bonnie about the spell that desiccated Mikael. Maybe she could do the same thing to Klaus."

"You're a genius Stefan. If Bonnie could do it. That would really work. We haven't found anything that could kill him so desiccating him is the only way."

"We'll call her in the morning and hopefully she will be able to do it."

They had finished eating and Stefan cleared up their plates. Elena walked over to him at the sink and put her arms around his waist. "Lets go back to bed." She tells him yawning. "I really want to snuggle and fall asleep in your arms."

"Sounds perfect." He turns towards her and picks her up carrying her up to bed. They soon fell asleep in each others arms, both hoping that their plan for Klaus would work.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**  
Thanks again for the reviews hope you enjoy.

**Part 4**

Waking in Stefan's arms, Elena turns to face him gazing at his beautiful face. She would be content to stare at him forever.

Stefan smiles but keeps his eyes closed telling her. "You're staring again."

"I'm gazing. Like I told you before it's romantic and I've missed being able to look at your handsome face when I wake."

Stefan opens his eyes and flashes his best smile at her. "I've missed waking to your beautiful face too 'lena. Lets never be parted again."

"Not if I can help it. Those few months without you were hell. It's you and me Stefan forever."

He leans over and kisses her passionately. "Forever Elena. I want us to do this properly. I always wanted to share a life with the woman I love and it's taken all this time to find you, but now I have I want us to be together as husband and wife. Will you marry me Elena?" He asks hoping she'll say yes.

"Yes Stefan yes I'll marry you. I love you so much." She tells him her answer as she pulls him into a kiss filled with love and affection.

"I love you too baby. Soon to be Mrs. Salvatore."

Elena giggles and tells him. "That sounds so good when you say that Mr. Salvatore. But first we must get rid of Klaus." She sighs running her fingers along his beautiful face. "Sometimes I wish there was no Klaus, nothing supernatural that we were both human. But I know that can never be but I still dream of us sometimes, surrounded by children and grandchildren."

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I wish that too. I'm sorry I can't give you that. But I can't regret it. If I wasn't a vampire I would have died long ago and we would never have found each other." He kissed her softly wishing he could give her everything she desired.

"I know Stefan. If you weren't a vampire we would never have met so I can't regret that either and I'm ready to become one and be with you forever. I just think about what it would be like sometimes that's all."

"I understand, Elena. It's ok."

"Thanks for understanding. I didn't want to upset you."

"We need to be able to tell each other these things. I'm just so happy you agreed to become my wife." Stefan grins and kisses her again.

Elena grins into the kiss and as he starts to trail kisses along her neck she tells him. "And I'm so happy that you're going to be my husband, Mr. Salvatore."

"Mmm husband that sounds so good 'lena." Stefan tells her as he continues to trail kisses down her body.

Soon they were joined as one, hearts and bodies together in a pounding rhythem. "Ah Stefan, so good. I love you so much. Don't stop."

"Elena you feel so good baby, so tight around me." Stefan tells her as he continues to thrust above her reaching down he starts to rub her clit softly.

"Uh fuck Stefan. Yes yes! So good. I'm coming. Stefan!" She screams out as she reaches her peak. He thrusts into her a few more times before coming inside of her.

Catching their breath they curl up with each others. "I'm so happy Stefan. You make me so happy. I can't wait to be your wife." Elena smiles into his chest feeling so lucky to have found someone so amazing.

"You make me so happy too Elena. Happier than I've ever been in all my existance. I can't wait to be your husband."

Elena grins and tells him. "We best call Bonnie so we can let her know about our plan for Klaus. I just hope it will work. I can't wait to be married to you."

"Yeah lets get ready then call her to come over."

An hour later they were sitting waiting for Bonnie who was due to arrive any minute. They heard the door go and Bonnie headed into the room.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena greeted her friend with a smile.

"Hey Elena, Stefan."

"Hi Bonnie. We really appreciate you coming over. We were hoping you'd be able to do something for us." Stefan asks her.

"Sure anything for you guys if at all possible."

"We were hoping you'd be able to dessicate Klaus. The same as the spell that was used on Mikael. If you could find out how to do it anywhere. It's the only way we could think of to be rid of him." Stefan tells her.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll start looking straight away. I really hope I can. We need to get rid of him."

"Thanks Bonnie. That's all we can ask that you'll try your best to find out how." Elena tells her best friend. "Hey Bon, we have some news. Stefan and I are going to get married. He asked me this morning."

"Wow Elena that's amazing. I'm so happy for you guys." Bonnie tells them giving them both a hug.

"Well I'll go and get started on trying to find a way to dessicate Klaus. I'll call if I find anything. Hope you enjoy the rest of your day as a newly engaged couple."

"Thanks Bon. See you later." Elena and Stefan smile and wave to their friend as she leaves.

"So my beautiful wife to be. I think we need a ring for that finger, so that everyone. Damon especially knows that you are mine. I have something really special I was saving for the one.. My mothers ring I want you to have it Elena."

"Wow Stefan I'm sure it will be amazing. And I am all yours and you are mine. I would never ever be with Damon, I promise you that Stefan. I love you and only you. I know you must think sometimes of what Katherine did to you both."

"I know Elena. You are nothing like her. Damon just doesn't get that sometimes but I'm glad that he has left us alone these past few weeks. Well lets go upstairs and get that ring."

They head up to what was now their bedroom and Elena sat on the bed as Stefan went and found the ring. When he found it he headed back over to her and kneeled in front of her opening the box.

"Will you marry me, Miss. Gilbert?" Stefan asked her again wanting to do it properly.

"Wow it's beautiful and like I already said before. A million times yes Stefan." She answers him as he slides the ring onto her finger. It had a emerald stone in the middle with diamonds surrounding it on a platinum band.

"It matched my mothers eyes and mine. She had green eyes like mine."

"Oh Stefan. I wish I could have met her."

"She would have loved you Elena." Stefan smiled at her sadly.

"My parents would have loved you too Stefan." She strokes his face and leans down kissing his lips softly. "I love you so much Stefan Salvatore."

"I love you forever, Elena Gilbert." Stefan whispered to her between kisses as he stands up and they fall onto the bed kissing passionately, lost in each other.

**A/N**** - **I literally had the idea of marriage just last night when I wrote this, wasn't sure whether to put it in at first or keep it till later but it wouldn't go away so I had to put it in.


End file.
